Ayano Uemura
Ayano Uemura is a character in the anime and manga series Tokyo Mew Mew. ''She is a famous doll maker. Tokyo Mew Mew Ayano Uemura appears in Episode 34, after a day the Mew Mews participate in a charity auction where Retasu Midorikawa sells a variety of dolls she created herself. The last doll is purchased by Ayano, who then invites Retasu to work with her at her workshop, which Retasu happily accepts. At the workshop, Ayano informs Retasu that there will be a new dolls exhibition soon and asks Retasu to participate. Retasu is honored that she is asked to join in such a great event. Ayano then reassures Retasu that her work will definitely be adored by many and offers to make one with her, but Retasu says she does not want to disturb Ayano, but Ayano insists that it would be better and more fun if they were to work together and Retasu agrees. Retasu returns to the cafe that evening and informs the rest of the Mew Mew's about Ayano's offer for the exhibition and everyone is happy for her. And with encouragement from Ryou Shirogane, she concentrates on her doll making. After a hard days work, Retasu and Ayano create an amazing doll. Everyone gives praise to Retasu for her creativity. Ayano says that Retasu is very talanted and that she could possibly surpass her, adding that she hasn't had many ideas herself, while Retasu's work is fresh and original. Retasu appears to be concerned about this, but Ayano tells her not to worry and decides to turn in the doll for her, telling her that she can bring it with her tomorrow because she had turned in Retasu's entry form. Retasu thanks her, and Ayano leaves. The next day at the exhibition, after searching around. They find the doll that Retasu and Ayano made together; only to discover that Ayano had taken all the credit for making it. When they confront her about it, Ayano denies that Retasu helped her in any way and even bluntly states that she doesn't even know Retasu after Zakuro tells her she now understands why she befriended Retasu. Ayano orders the girls out of the premises and security is called. The crowd sides with Ayano and turns against Retasu and the others, whilst they insist that they are not telling any lie, however the crowd insist that Ayano would never steal anyone's work. Ayano flees the scene and Ichigo chases after her, yelling that she would never forgive her. Ryou and Keiichiro stop Ichigo and the rest of the girls, saying that it's a problem between Retasu and Ayano and that it doesn't involve them. Quiche appears before Ayano and steals her spirit to create a Chimera Anima and the girls transform and battle it. After defusing the Chimera Anima, Ayano explains that she was envious of Retasu due to the fact she'd run out of ideas for her own dolls, as she had hinted at the previous day. Retasu forgives her, saying that it does not matter who makes the doll, as long as it makes people happy, and that she was happy that Ayano complimented her doll. Ayano breaks into tears, apologising to Retasu and the two agree to make another doll together sometime. International Name Changes *'Mew Mew Power''' (French) - Natasha de La Rosière *'Dong Jing Mao Mao (Mandarin)' - Líng-Nǎi ShàngCūn *'Berry Berry Mew Mew (Korean)' - Mingyeong Seo Category:Anime-only characters Category:Minor characters